She Will Always Be Our Daughter
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: There comes a time in every life where parents have to watch their children grow up and become something great. For Twilight Velvet and Night Light, this is no exception as their daughter Twilight Sparkle is to become a princess of Equestria. But, they must always remember that Twilight will forever be their daughter, no matter what position she holds.
1. Motherly Anxieties

Disclaimer 1: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," or its characters. They are property of Hasbro and the Hub Network.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the original idea to this story if anyone has done this before.

"She Will Always Be Our Daughter."

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"Motherly Anxieties"

Ever since their son Shining Armor had become a Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard and their daughter Twilight Sparkle had become a student of Princess Celestia, the home of Twilight Velvet and Night Light had gotten very quiet over the past few years. The two ponies have had a bond with their children that was stronger than anything that they ever had before. But recently, their lives were changed forever when Shining Armor married the love of his life, Princess Cadence and had become Prince of the Crystal Empire. Now, it appeared that they were about to experience another change when Twilight was to complete a task that Princess Celestia once said to them that would make Twilight a Princess of Equestria along her, Luna and Cadence.

For Twilight Velvet, a former student of Celestia's herself, the thought of seeing her daughter become a princess of Equestria was exciting, but at the same time, she wanted to change back the clock and go back in time to the days when she was just a filly. The days of watching her children grow up together were one of the most memorable in the lives of her and Night Light. Going up to Twilight's old room, Twilight Velvet was looking at her daughter's old things and knowing that she was going to be a princess; she could not help but shed a few tears. Night Light had taken notice of this and decided to check up on his wife.

"Dear," he said, walking up the stairs to Twilight's room. "What are you doing in here?"

Twilight Velvet had been looking at one of Twilight's drawings as a kid when he came in. The unexpected surprise had caused Twilight Velvet to be startled by his presence.

"I was just looking at some of the pictures Twilight drew as a little girl," she said. "With her being tasked to complete this task by Princess Celestia, I was just thinking of the memories we used to have together."

"I can imagine how hard it is for you," replied Night Light. "But, remember, we went through this with Shining when he married recently. Twilight is still going to be our daughter and I want you to remember that. But, I can understand why you are a little sad about this."

Twilight Velvet put the drawing down and sat on her daughter's old bed with her husband. She looked around the bedroom and could see that it was all the same ever since Twilight left. The more she looked around, the more misty eyed she became.

"Night Light," said Twilight Velvet sadly. "Now, that Twilight is becoming a princess soon, do you think that she will…?"

"What is it, dear?" he asked. "Are you asking me that she will outlive us and live forever like Celestia and Luna?"

"Yes," cried Twilight Velvet. "I'm just worried that after we're gone, that we will never see her again in the afterlife and that she will live forever like them."

"Now, you have to listen to me, Velvet," he said, putting his hooves on his wife's shoulders. "Do you remember the time that Cadence became a princess? The ponies who become Alicorns don't live forever and outlive other ponies, the only reason that Celestia and Luna are immortal was because they were born Alicorns. Twilight will be no different than them, so you must remember that."

Twilight Velvet was a little encouraged by this and wiped away another tear with her magic. Still, the thought of Twilight becoming an Alicorn princess was still tough on her.

"I'm slightly reassured by that, Night Light," she said. "But you are right, I shouldn't be sad over something like this. It's just that after Shining Armor and Cadence got married, I was worried that we will lose contact with our children over time while they focus on their own lives. Do you think that will happen?"

"Of course not," replied Night Light. "Our children would never do that to us. Shining Armor said to me that he and Cadence are going to visit us regularly and that I am sure that Twilight will have time for us too."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Twilight Velvet.

"Absolutely my dear," he said. "Besides, we still need to visit Ponyville, one day. Princess Celestia thinks Twilight is dedicated to the friends she has made there, so I highly doubt that there will be no more visits with her. After all, from what her letters to Celestia state, I guess that Twilight will not leave her friends and family."

So, after a while, they came back downstairs and Twilight Velvet got herself a glass of water while still holding the drawing in her magic aura. Night Light then remembered something that he had to tell her.

"Dear, I almost forgot," he said. "Princess Celestia wants to see us tonight at the palace. She wants to talk to us about a few things before she sends that book she has been keeping to Twilight."

"What book is that?" asked Twilight Velvet.

"It's the book that contains the spell you chose not to solve," said Night Light. "It's Starswirl the Bearded's most powerful spell."

Twilight Velvet gasped at what she had just heard. The book that she could not solve for personal reasons was going to be given to Twilight for her to solve.

"Why would she do that?" asked Twilight Velvet. "When I was her personal student, I couldn't solve that spell not just because it was so difficult, but because my life would change forever and I was afraid we would not be together."

"And in the end," replied Night Light. "You ended up making the right choice, because you chose to marry me instead of becoming a princess. We could still marry then, but then you would remain young, while I grew old."

They then both looked at the clock and realized that they still had to go to Canterlot Castle.

"Well," said Night Light. "We still need to see Celestia before she raises the sun and sends the book to Twilight."

So, the two unicorns left with one final meeting with Celestia before Twilight was assigned her life changing task.


	2. The Stain Glass of Fame

Chapter 2

"The Stained Glass of Fame"

By the time that Twilight Velvet and Night Light arrived at Canterlot, it had just gotten dark and Princess Luna had just assumed her duties as the Princess of the Night. As for her sister, Princess Celestia, she had just started her night sitting in her throne room after a long day of managing the daylight. But, she could not be tired now as she still had to get her most faithful student ready for the test that would have her become a member of a group that only Celestia, Luna and Cadence were a part of and that was to be a Princess of Equestria. Standing next to her throne was a book that once belonged to Starswirl the Bearded. Unbeknownst to anyone except Celestia and Luna, it was a book that contained an unfinished spell that Starswirl was unable to complete. Whoever could complete the spell would be granted unbelievable power and majesty. For many years, many have tried and have failed, but Celestia had confidence in Twilight Sparkle that she could complete the spell and now was the time for her to do so.

Just then, a Canterlot Royal Guardsman walked into the throne room and took off his helmet as a sign of respect.

"Your highness," he said. "I have come to tell you that they have arrived."

"Who?" asked Princess Celestia.

"The parents of your most faithful student and soon-to-be co-ruler," replied the guard.

"Very well, then," said Celestia. "You may bring them in."

So, the guard went to bring Twilight Velvet and Night Light into the throne room. Celestia had many students in the past, but Twilight Velvet was particularly close to her. Not just because she was Twilight Sparkle's mother, but because when the time came for her to attempt a completion to Starswirl's spell, she chose not to do it and instead spend the rest of her life with Night Light, who at the time was a member of the Royal Guard much like Shining Armor. As Twilight Velvet and Night Light walked into the throne room, a small tear trickled down Celestia's face, but tried to put the sad thoughts behind her and instead focus on welcoming her former student and her husband.

"Twilight Velvet," she said, walking down to hug Twilight Velvet. "My first most faithful student, I am so glad you have come."

"It's good to see you again too, Princess," she replied. "This is certainly a momentous occasion for all of us."

"Indeed it is," added Night Light. "We are honored to be the parents of your most faithful student, who just happens to be our daughter."

"And you should be proud, Night Light," said Celestia, pulling away from Twlight Velvet. "For many years, I have tried finding a pony worthy of solving Starswirl's spell and I may have found that in Twilight."

She walked back towards the book, which was covered by a glass dome. Surrounding the dome was a force field that only Celestia or Luna could break. Looking at the book was both exciting and difficult for Twilight Velvet to take. While she was amazed to be looking at the book she could not finish, she was emotional knowing that her daughter would become a princess upon completing the final spell inside.

"It's all right, Velvet," said Night Light. "I know it's hard."

"I'm all right," cried Twilight Velvet. "I'm just a little nervous and happy at the same time, that's all."

Celestia could understand her first faithful student's feelings and placed a wing around her shoulder. Even though Twilight Velvet had finished her studies a long time ago, Celestia made sure that the two of them stayed close for many years to come.

"You have every right to be happy and sad, Twilight Velvet," Celestia said softly. "I have been going through the same emotions sometimes too. I must admit it is never easy for me to go through these changes. I was a little nervous when my niece became ruler of the Crystal Empire along with your son and this is no different."

"I know what you are saying," said Twilight Velvet, trying to hold back tears. "It's just that, I don't want to see my baby girl outlive me, that's all."

Celestia could fully understand Twilight Velvet's grief and led her towards a series of stained glass windows showing certain events that included Twilight and her friends defeating both Nightmare Moon and Discord along with the windows of Shining Armor and Cadence defeating Queen Chrysalis and Spike bringing the Crystal Heart to Princess Cadence that led to the defeat of King Sombra.

"I want to show you something," said Celestia. "Do you see these stained glass windows?"

"I do," said Twilight Velvet. "These are moments that Twilight took part in."

"Yes," replied Celestia. "Every time that these events happened, Twilight took part in them and without her, none of these important moments of Equestria's history would have happened and Twilight would not be who she is today. I also consider these moments to be a journey of the most important lessons that Twilight has learned on her path to becoming a princess."

Twilight Velvet still couldn't understand why Twilight was not in all of them. The only ones of her daughter were of the defeats of Nightmare Moon and Discord.

"But, why isn't Twilight in the other two glass windows?" asked Twilight Velvet.

"I'm kind of wondering that myself," added Night Light. "If you say that this is a collection of Twilight's greatest lessons then how come the other two are devoided of her?"

"Because Twilight played major supporting roles in the other two," explained Celestia. "The events of Nightmare Moon and Discord were about her and her friends defending their friendship while the other two were the most important lessons of all."

"Yes, we understand," said Night Light. "Please continue."

"If you may remember," continued Celestia. "Shining Armor and Princess Cadence would not have saved Canterlot if it weren't for Twilight's rescue of my niece from the Canterlot Caves and when she could sense that Cadence was not who she was, she trusted her instincts and set forth the chain of events that led to the Changelings being defeated."

"I remember that," said Twilight Velvet. "That was not before Shining Armor said those mean things to his own sister. We were very disappointed with him for his behavior, but at least he did the right thing and apologized for his actions and made Twilight his Best Mare again."

Celestia ignored the events at the Wedding Rehearsal and instead focused on Twilight's other task at the Crystal Empire.

"But, you must remember Twilight's other major accomplishment," added Celestia. "Not too long ago, I gave Twilight a test in which she was tasked with helping Shining Armor and Princess Cadence with finding a way to protect the Crystal Empire from King Sombra. In reality, I wanted Twilight to give up on her self-reliance for the safety of the Crystal Empire and its citizens. A good ruler of any land must always trust her instincts and understand the meaning of self-sacrifice if there is any hope of gaining the respect of her citizens. I always felt that these two events in the history of Equestria would play a vital role in Twilight's final step in her journey."

Twilight Velvet now understood the value of her daughter's accomplishments as a guard stepped forward bearing a treasure chest.

"Send this to Ponyville," said Celestia, adding a letter she had written to Twilight to the book.

"At once, your highness," said the guard and walked out of the throne room. Seeing the book leave was tough for Twilight Velvet, but Celestia made sure that Twilight Velvet still understood the most important message.

"Remember, my first most faithful student," said Celestia. "No matter what happens, Twilight still is and always will be my most faithful student and she still and always will be your daughter."

So, the three ponies watched as the book left the throne room. A few days later, Twilight solved the unfinished spell, but not before accidentally switching the cutie marks of her friends and as a result of her completing the spell, she had become an alicorn princess.

Now, Twilight Velvet and Night Light were to get themselves ready to see their daughter as an alicorn for the first time and it would be momentous, but it would not be easy for them.


	3. Our Daugther, the Princess Twilight

Chapter 3

"Our Daughter, the Princess Twilight"

So, a few days after Twilight had solved the unfinished spell, all of Canterlot was preparing for her coronation which was to take place the next day. Twilight Velvet and Night Light were very much looking forward to seeing their daughter and her friends arrive at Canterlot Train Station from Ponyville. In fact, once news arrived in Ponyville that Twilight became an Alicorn, everyone in the town had gathered to see her off for her coronation. Twilight had been given a similar sendoff to Applejack's when she went to the Equestria Rodeo competition not too long ago, but this was something completely different. However, unlike the events in Ponyville, only Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor and her parents were present at the train station.

Upon seeing their train pull up, Twilight Velvet was again trying to hold in tears of happiness. She could hardly believe that her daughter was returning home to be crowned Princess.

"I sure can't wait to see Twiley become a princess," said Shining Armor excitedly.

"Me too, Shining Armor," added Cadence. "She sure has come a long way since my days as her foal sitter."

Just then, the train came to a stop and Twilight emerged from the train and spread out her wings for the first time, followed by Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and finally Pinkie Pie. Twilight Velvet ran over to hug her daughter as Twilight, who was also trying to hold back tears of her own, embraced her mother. It had been a long time since the two of them were together. The last time they saw each other was Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding. Night Light and Shining Armor also gathered around Twilight and joined the hugging.

"I'm so glad to see all of you," cried Twilight. "You don't know how important this is for me."

"Hey, we wouldn't miss my best mare's coronation," laughed Shining Armor.

"There is so much to do before tomorrow," said Celestia. "This is going to be the biggest day in the history of Equestria."

"It sure is," said Night Light. "But, I think after the rehearsal at the castle, you are going to need a good long rest for tomorrow."

So, the welcome committee and the future princess of Equestria left the train station and made their way towards Canterlot Castle. Upon arrival, Twilight was escorted to the main suite right across from the hall where her coronation was to take place. It was actually in the same hall where Cadence and Shining Armor were married. Accompanying her to her room were her friends and parents.

"Boy, things sure are a lot more different for your coronation, Twilight," remarked Applejack. "Imagine, the pony who brought us all together is about to become a member of royalty."

"Aw, don't get me started, Applejack," laughed Twilight. "I want to keep my emotions in check for tomorrow. It's best if we don't let out the emotions until after the ceremony."

"This isn't a day to be sad, silly," giggled Pinkie Pie. "This is your big day and afterwards, I am going to throw the biggest coronation party Equestria has ever seen."

"I'm sure we are looking forward to your after party tomorrow, Pinkie," said Rarity. "But, of course, I have already made the dresses for tomorrow's ceremony for all of you."

And to prove her work, Rarity took out her chest and pulled out several mannequins and on each one was a dress and hat with the exception of a flowered wreath for Fluttershy's.

"Gee, Rarity," said Fluttershy. "You made us all a dress for each of us tomorrow, thank you. Of course, I could have helped you with my knowledge of sewing and all."

"Don't worry about it, darling," replied Rarity. "I always make the best dresses for all of us whether it is the Grand Galloping Gala or the Royal Wedding."

Everyone chuckled as Twilight stepped into the room with her parents. Rarity took the mannequins and put them back in the chest as the other ponies left the room.

"We'll let you spend some time alone with your folks, Twilight," said Rainbow Dash. "See you later."

So, the rest of Twilight's friends left the room leaving Twilight alone with Spike and her parents. Although Twilight was now beginning to feel that her mom was starting to lose control of her emotions.

"Mom," she asked. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Twilight," she said, trying to hide her feelings. "It's just that with you becoming a princess and all, I have been thinking whether you will outlive us forever."

Twilight was shocked by something like this. Yes, Celestia and Luna were over 1,000 years old, but that didn't mean that Twilight was going to be immortal as well.

"Why would you say something like that, Mom?" gasped Twilight. "Just because I am going to be a princess, doesn't mean I am going to live forever. I was born a natural pony like Cadence and we are going to live healthy, happy normal lives like the both of you. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are different as they were born with immortal genes, but I was not. So, you don't have to worry about anything."

Just then, tears began to fall from Twilight's face and her mother led her over to the bed. Her father soon joined her and Spike did as well.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" asked Night Light. "You should be happy you are becoming a princess, you have worked so hard for it."

"I know," cried Twilight. "It's just that with me becoming an alicorn and later a princess, I'm just worried that I am going to have my life change completely. What if I have to leave my friends and come back to Canterlot or wherever Celestia decides to put me?"

Twilight then buried her face in her mother's shoulder and sobbed. Spike hated to see his best friend as upset as he saw her fall under similar circumstances a few days earlier, when she could not figure out the spell at first.

"It's okay, Twilight," said Night Light. "I know you are nervous. This is a big step for you and we understand that it is difficult for you, but, just think of the position you are going to hold. You are going to be just like Shining Armor, ruling over a place of your own."

"But, just remember," added Twilight Velvet, handing her daughter a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. "That just because you are going to be a princess, will never mean we will ever see you again. I learned this a long time ago when I was offered the position of becoming an alicorn princess by Celestia herself. I chose not to take it so I could marry your father, but I have now learned that even I did take it, my relationship with your father would have been no different."

"Really?" asked Twilight, wiping away a tear. "Your life would have been no different?"

"Yes, my little girl," she said. "Just remember that you must never forget who you are and where you came from, even as a princess. Never try to be someone you are not and that Princess Celestia and us as well as your friends will always be here for you, no matter what the outcome will ever be."

So, the three ponies and Spike hugged one another as Twilight now understood that even though she would be a princess, her life will be no different. As they embraced, Celestia was listening in on the conversation and understood her most faithful student's anxieties.

Tomorrow was going to be the biggest day of Twilight's life and it was best that the emotions would come out now for there would be plenty more emotions for the ceremony.


	4. The Coronation Ceremony

Chapter 4

"The Coronation Ceremony"

The day of Twilight Sparkle's coronation was full of emotion and excitement, even long before the ceremony was to begin. For some, it seemed like a major rock star had come to Canterlot castle and many ponies had been lining up for hours just to get inside. The more ponies came, the more excitement that was building. Twilight awoke on her coronation day and immediately was being fitted by her assigned servants for the dress she would wear for the ceremony. It was a pink and white gown with gold trimming, the same color trimming as her element of harmony. As Twilight continued to get fitted, Velvet came in and again, trying to hold her emotions in, walked into the room to see her daughter before the ceremony.

"Twilight," she gasped. "You look beautiful." Twilight wasn't expecting her mother and was slightly startled by her appearance.

"Mom," Twilight gasped in response. "I wasn't expecting you, but thank you." She turned around and saw her mother, wearing only a white pearl necklace around her neck for the ceremony.

"How are you feeling after what I said to you?" Twilight Velvet asked. "I hope you had a good night's sleep."

"I did," replied Twilight. "You and dad really helped me in time to focus for today's ceremony. I may have my moments, but I have to remember that I am who I am, despite my position, right?"

"Yes," replied Twilight Velvet. "Your father and I taught you and your brother well and I hope you continue to remember what we said to you?"

Just then, a hairdresser beckoned Twilight over and began to work on her hair. Twilight Velvet watched as her daughter's hair was being prepped for the ceremony. For her coronation, Twilight wanted her hair to be shaped straight with a curl at the end, much like the moon. Twilight Velvet could only watch as her daughter was being groomed for the ceremony. Another servant came over and began to work on Twilight's makeup.

For a moment, it seemed Twilight Velvet was going to lose it again, but kept her emotions in check until her daughter's crowning later that day. At the same time, the fashion photographer, Photo Finish, was inside taking pictures of Twilight getting ready for the ceremony. She had recently taken Fluttershy under her wing and attempted to make her a model for her own design of clothes, but the relationship quickly ended, much to her dismay.

A little while later, Twilight had been dressed and prettied for the ceremony. Her makeup was light, her dress was unwrinkled and her hair was shaped like the moon like she asked. Just then, a guard came in and knocked on the door.

"Your highness," he said to Twilight. "It's time."

So, this meant that Twilight Velvet had to go and join her husband in the audience. But, not before she could see her daughter one last time. Walking over to her, she hugged Twilight and still trying to hold back her emotions said perhaps the most important words that Twilight ever heard:

"No matter what happens to you," she whispered. "Princess or no Princess, we will always love you."

So, Twilight Velvet left as Twilight and her servants lined up for the processional into the hall. A few moments later, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna along with Princess Cadence, each wearing elaborate dresses and crowns stood before the crowd along with Twilight's friends and her assistant Spike and at that moment, the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion," began Celestia, dressed in a long purple and dark pink dress with gold markings and an elaborate point-blunted crown. "My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things since she's lived in Ponyville. She even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna." She then turned to Luna, dressed in a long purple dress with markings of the moon and stars on it and a crown with the shape of the moon was on her head.

"But today," continued Celestia. "Twilight Sparkle did something extraordinary. She created new magic, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess." As she spoke, Twilight Velvet, now with tears forming at the corners on the sides of her eyes placed her head next to Night Light's and now, both of them were hiding their emotions for what was about to happen next.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts," cried Celestia, also trying to keep her emotions in check. "May I present for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

The doors opened and Twilight entered the hall and walked down the aisle towards the princesses. A smile of happiness was donned on her face as she walked and behind her, her servants bearing the flags of her cutie mark and behind them, several members of the Canterlot royal guard, began to sing as a way of announcing her presence:

The Princess Twilight Cometh

Behold, Behold,

A Princess is Before Us

Behold, Behold, Behold!

At that moment, Twilight approached the altar and Spike, wearing his tuxedo, walked over bearing Twilight's crown on a purple pillow and Celestia took the crown with her magic and placed it on her head. Upon being crowned, Twilight turned to face her friends and Rainbow Dash responded with a wink and Pinkie jumped up and did the same thing. Meanwhile, the chorus continued their announcement of Twilight's princess ascension.

Behold, Behold, Behold, Behold!

The Princess Twilight Cometh!

Behold, Behold, Behold, Behold!

The Princess is, The Princess is here!

As they finished, Twilight then walked out onto the balcony with Celestia and Luna following her and was amazed by the crowd of ponies down below to welcome her. All Twilight could do was wave out to the crowds, trying to force a smile onto her face. The young princess didn't quite know what to make of it, but Celestia wanted her student to make her presence known.

"Say something, princess," she whispered. Twilight then faced the crowd, which fell silent when she faced them. Twilight then cleared her throat and began to speak.

"A little while ago," Twilight began, trying to hold back emotions of happiness. "My teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which was something I didn't really care much about." She then turned to face her friends who were watching from inside.

"But now, on a day like today," continued Twilight, who then waved her friends out onto the balcony. "I can honestly say, I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I made with all of you."

All five of Twilight's friends were now holding back tears upon hearing those words coming from the pony that brought them all together in the first place.

"Each one of you taught me something about friendship," continued Twilight. "And for that, I will always be grateful."

She then bowed to her friends and many who were watching her do that were awestruck, including Twilight Velvet and Night Light, who began to softly cry tears of happiness.

"Today," she concluded, facing the crowd again, now joined by her friends. "I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you friends. Thank you, everypony."

A large roar came from the crowds as Twilight finished her speech. So, they all went back inside and Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, who were also watching the speech, walked over to Twilight.

"Twilight," called Shining Armor, dressed in his uniform from his wedding to Cadence. "I'm so proud of you."

Twilight and her brother slightly hugged and when they broke away, Twilight couldn't help but notice the tears that were streaming down her brother's face. Princess Cadence, wearing the silver dress that she wore for the Equestria Games inspector, was also beginning to have tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" she asked teasingly.

"Of course not," replied Shining Armor, wiping away tears. "It's liquid pride, a totally different thing."

The two siblings hugged and shared a laugh as Twilight's friends approached her and surrounded their friend.

"Way to go, princess!" remarked Applejack.

"Best Coronation Day Ever!" cried Pinkie gleefully and leapt into the air with excitement.

"We love you, Twilight," said Fluttershy as they all embraced Twilight and now the emotions of happiness were beginning to show in Twilight's voice.

"I love you too, girls," she cried as her parents looked on.

"I can't believe this, Night Light," sobbed Twilight Velvet, happily. "Our daughter is now a princess of Equestria."

"We seem to have raised the perfect foals, dear," added Night Light. "But our Twilight is the most celebrated here today, just like her brother when he was married."

So, they all looked on as Twilight cried tears of happiness surrounded by her friends. Now, the emotions were coming out of everyone and a new era in Equestria was born. But, there was still the moment where the celebration was about to go even further.


	5. The Coronation Reception

Chapter 5

"The Coronation Reception"

So, it was official, Twilight was now crowned a princess and after being brought out through the courtyard on her chariot and jumping out to trot with her friends, she was now to be recognized at a reception that would be held in the same courtyard where she serenaded her brother and sister-in-law at their wedding reception. Now, it was a similar celebration only instead for a wedding, it was for a coronation. The pomp and circumstance was over and now it was time for everyone to unwind and reflect about the day's events and what transponded. Twilight and her friends were at a VIP table having dinner along with the rest of the guests. The post-coronation party was of course, put together by none other than Pinkie Pie herself. However, Octavia and the rest of the Canterlot band were there performing smooth classical music at least for the meal portion.

"I can't believe you are a princess now, Twilight!" remarked Rarity. "Can you imagine the journeys that you are now going to take Twilight?"

"Well, you are all going to be a part of it," said Twilight. "Just because I am a princess, doesn't mean we will still have adventures together."

This made Twilight's friends ever more excited for their friend. The pony that brought them all together was going to be making sure that their adventures don't end. However, there were still many questions that still needed to be answered.

"You know, I can't help but wonder," asked Applejack. "Now, that you are a princess, does this mean you will still be in Ponyville with the rest of us?"

Twilight was dumbstruck by Applejack's question and had to reassure her friend that she was not going anywhere.

"Of course, I am going to still be in Ponyville," replied Twilight. "At least, I hope I am still going to be there."

Twilight was getting nervous for a moment, but then remembered the breathing technique that Cadence taught her at the Crystal Empire and immediately calmed herself down.

"Hey, I actually have a thought," said Rainbow Dash. "Now that you have wings, you are probably going to need me to teach you how to fly. Would you be willing to let teach you?"

"You did say that Twilight is your new flying buddy, didn't you Rainbow?" added Pinkie Pie.

"I sure did," she said. "I am glad to have another flying buddy to accompany me on journeys."

Twilight then looked at her wings and wondered if she was ever going to get used to flying now. She was now an alicorn princess and she had to get used to it. But, she did not want the thoughts to ruin her big day and just concentrated on what was happening around her now.

Meanwhile, Twilight Velvet and Night Light were sitting with Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence as well as Shining Armor at a separate VIP table where they had a good view of Twilight and her friends being together.

"Our daughter sure is happy, tonight," said Twilight Velvet. "And to think I was nervous in letting her be an alicorn princess and outliving us."

"She will never outlive you," said Luna. "My sister and I have lived for over 1,000 years because we were born with immortality. Twilight was born mortal and will remain mortal."

"You have nothing to worry about, Velvet," said Cadence. "I was born a Pegasus and became a princess and look at me and Shining Armor."

"Hey, now that Twiley's a princess," said Shining Armor. "Maybe we'll start seeing each other more often."

"That's a very good point, Shining Armor," remarked Luna. "We are all united as one now. But, Twilight still has more to learn about being one of us while at the same time, we princesses will learn from her."

"Don't forget her friends, Princess Luna," said Celestia. "They will continue to learn from her as Twilight has learned from them during her time in Ponyville."

"So, what happens now?" asked Night Light, taking a sip of wine. "Does she continue her studies or not?"

Celestia knew that she was going to be asked this particular question and was hesitant to respond right away, but did so nonetheless.

"Apparently, Night Light," replied Princess Celestia, adjusting the formal crown that was on her head. "The studies that she had been taking in Ponyville have now come to an end. I told her when the Crystal Empire returned that she would be moving on to the next level of her studies and what has happened recently is exactly that. From here on in, I will be helping her become a full-fledged princess of Equestria."

Night Light took in a deep sigh and looked at Twilight Velvet who was also listening in on the conversation.

"In fact," added Princess Luna. "Princess Twilight Sparkle will be attended her first Princess Summit with the rest of us in the Crystal Empire in a few days. We will discuss her first assignments as a princess at that time."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Night Light.

"No," replied Celestia. "Now, that Twilight is a princess, she must learn to become one and we will help do just that as we have always done."

Just then, Vinyl Scratch popped up behind the DJ's box and began to play dance music.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" she asked and the crowd cheered upon hearing those words.

"I just want to say," continued Vinyl Scratch. "That I send my congratulations to the newly crowned, Princess Twilight Sparkle and now why don't all gather around as she celebrates her first day as princess with a father-daughter dance, shall we?"

Night Light got up and began to walk towards the dance floor and Twilight met him at the center of the dance floor. Vinyl Scratch began to play a slow dance song that he and Twilight remembered when she was younger.

"We danced to this one all the time at special occasions," he said softly as he and Twilight hugged. "Remember, you are always my little girl."

"I love you, dad," she whispered as she giggled a little bit and then Twilight and her father began their slow dance. Everyone couldn't help but shed a few happy tears as the father and his daughter danced on the dance floor. Soon, others including Soarin and Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fancy Pants, and even Cadence and Shining Armor all joined in. Soon afterwards, Vinyl played high tempo dance music all throughout the night and Twilight showed off her dance moves from the Canterlot garden party that Rarity was invited too. Fancy Pants was suddenly taken aback by all this.

"I say, Rarity," he said. "Isn't that your friend's interesting dance?"

"It is," replied Rarity. "Care to join?"

So, Rarity pulled Fancy Pants into the dance floor and many others joined in.

"BEST…CORONATION…DAY…EVER!" cried Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

It was a magical night for all and that even though there was a sense of nervousness in the air, many believed that Twilight's future as a princess looked very bright. And as Twilight Velvet looked on, she now fully realized that Twilight was still going to be her daughter and that nothing was ever going to change that. Soon, she joined her husband, son, daughter-in-law and daughter out on the dance floor and even Celestia and Luna couldn't help themselves but boogie a little to the dance music.

It was an emotional, yet, important day for all and it was going to be one that everyone was going to remember for a very long time to come.

The reign of Princess Twilight Sparkle had just begun…


End file.
